Forbidden
by tayraystar
Summary: Wally loves Jade, but he knows he can't. It's forbidden. Not only is she the bad guy, but Roy will have his neck. But he can't help himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First of all, I'd like to say, this is completely for the laughs. Despite the fact that this is a legit ship, this fic isn't serious at all. Read it for a laugh, you're allowed to. So, do enjoy. And if you have any suggestions for future Wally/Jade adventures, let me know. I'd be happy to write it!**

it was a suny day in gotham wen cheshire was goin to blow it up. she tought it would b fun so she riggd everythin an stod on the rof and smild

but kid flesh ws runin by wen he saw chesh on the rof

he ran up the buildin and said "stop!"

cheshir trned to him n smild. "no!"

"but i wanna sex" wally sed.

"but ur flash jr ew" she repld

"but ur sexy" wally sed

"well ok sur" cheshire sed

and wally puld out his pen15 and insertd it into her sex

"bby u so wet" he sed

"im gon cum" she cries n she does

they lye der and she smil

"cheshre" he huskly whispred

"wallt" she huskly whispred bck

"u no ma name"

"yea coz u r my soul mate" she replid

an wally smild


	2. Chapter 2

wall was runin 1 day wen he saw a big explosin so he went 2 c wat was goin on an saw jad standin on da hill wif da explosivs and he gaspd

"jad i tought we talkd bout dis" he sed

"bout wat" she askd

"bout u bein evil" he sed

"but it in ma blod" she sed

and wally cred bcoz she evil "but i lovd u"

"but wall i still luv u"

"no u r evil how culd u" and wally run away bcoz she hurt him

"no bb cum bak" jade cred and follwd but he ws 2 fast

she stooped runin and fell to da flor and cred


	3. Chapter 3

wall was in teers. jad dint luv him any moa. she chos criem ova him. he was sad. rel sad. he stopd runin an fell to da floor an jst creyd. ppl watchd but dint say anythin. he dint car. jad dint luv him.

an then he herd her vois.

"wally babby pls"

wally turnd and saw her

"i luv u wall"

wall was so hapy "i luv u 2"

and they huigd

"i wil giv up criem 4 u" she sed

and wal allmost died of hapyness.

"thank"


	4. Chapter 4

Wally sat down at da table an lookd over at Jad.  
"Jad we ned to talk." He sed and Jad frownd up at him.  
"Talk bout what?" She ask and Wally felt sad but excite at the same time.  
"We ned to talk bout ur punishment."  
"Punishment?" She ask and Wall smild.  
"For trickin me into thunk u don luv me."  
Jad forwnd and studed his faec. "Wat do u men?"  
"Yu ned to be punsih. Cum hea."  
Jad slolwy got 2 her feet and walkd ova to Wall and she ask "now wat?"  
"now yo ly ova my lap."  
"WAT" she shoted and Walls smil widend  
"did i fokin stutter" he ask and Jad shok her hed. "exact so do it"  
she got 2 her knes and lay ova his legs and Wall smild. "dis gon b good"  
he put his hand up an SMACKD it down. Jad bitted her lip to hold back scram. Wally did it gain. and gain. SMAK SMACK CLAP SMACK. Jad coldnt hold bak and scramed loud and Wall Jr stod 2 atention and Jad felt it on her chist.  
"now tak off ur pant" Wall said and Jad wiggled and her pant fell 2 da grond and Wall pulled off her pantiz and den his hand SMACK her ass an her chek wen red.  
"MOAR OH WALL MOAR" she scremd and Wall went fastr and fast and den he cum in his pants and Jad felt it on her bewbs thru her shirt an she was 2o turnd on dat she cum too and it squirt up int Wall face and he laughd an lickd it.  
"u so swet Jad"  
"thank Wall"  
Jad sat up and on Wall leg. "now I ned 2 pay u bak" she sed  
"wat?"  
Jad smirkd an lened down an licked his tummy abov his pants  
"Wall Jr can cum say hello now" she sed  
**TO B CONTINUD**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART 2**

"Wall Jr can cum say hello now" she sed.  
Wall lokd shoked. "wat"  
"cum on owt now" she sang and she grabbd his peniz owt of his pant. Wall gaspd.  
"Wat r u doin?" he ask  
"shhhhhhh" she cood and her tonge darted owt an lickd walls head.  
"RARGH" Wall cried an she licked even moa because he was cry.  
"na Jad jad jad jad wAT R U DOIN"  
Jad laugh an kep likin his peni5 liek a cat likin up molk an Wall neva felt liek dis b4 he was happ y but he was gon explde.  
an he explod and Jad had whit stuff on her faec but then she start cough and Wall start panicn.  
"JAD JAD WAT IS HAPEN"  
"UR CUM KILL ME" she shout and chokd and fell down  
"NO JAD NO CUM BAK 2 ME" Wall start cpr and he punchd her chext with fist and Jad strt cough gain and lokd up at Wall.  
"U r my savior" she sed and closd her eye an fell slep.  
"I luv u" Wall sed and den he fell slep 2.


End file.
